survivors_worldwidefandomcom-20200214-history
Air Force Base 1
This is a location located in Indian Springs, Nevada. Remember, you can only take 10 kg (default) of loot for every survivor. If you take everything of something, please remove it from the list so only current loot is available. This location can't be made a base. Loot Food & Water *80 x Water (0,5 kg) *60 x Dirty Water (0,5 kg) *20 x Sparkling Water (0,5 kg) *50 x Soda (0,5 kg) *32 x Beer (0,5 kg) *50 x Crackers (0,5 kg) *60 x Jerky (0,5 kg) *20 x Honey (0,5 kg) *20 x Tomato Soup (0,5 kg) *25 x Canned Asparagus (0,5 kg) *30 x Canned Corn (0,5 kg) *20 x Canned Garlic (0,5 kg) *20 x Canned Mussels (0,5 kg) *20 x Canned Olives (0,5 kg) *20 x Canned Peas (0,5 kg) *20 x Rice (1 kg) *10 x Oatmeal (1 kg) *10 x Cornflakes (1 kg) Fuel *250 x Fuel (1 kg) *100 x Jet Fuel (1 kg) *20 x Gas Canister (10 kg) Medication *8 x Aspirin (0,5 kg) *12 x Benadryl (0,5 kg) *4 x Codeine (0,5 kg) *4 x Cozaar (0,5 kg) *4 x Ibuprofen (0,5 kg) *8 x Morphine (0,5 kg) *4 x Oxazolam (0,5 kg) *4 x Tolmetin (0,5 kg) *4 x Triazolam (0,5 kg) *4 x Valerian (0,5 kg) Tools *5 x Spade (5 kg) *3 x Crowbar (3 kg) *4 x Plier (2 kg) *2 x Hammer (3 kg) *8 x Screwdriver (1 kg) *4 x Wrench (3 kg) *2 x Drill (4 kg) *26 x Flashlight (1 kg) *24 x Knife (1 kg) *32 x Swiss Knife (0,5 kg) *4 x Scissor (1 kg) *2 x Machete (3 kg) *6 x Axe (8 kg) *10 x Gloves (0,5 kg) Firearms *2 x Taurus Model 62R (8 kg) *3 x Anshutz 1416 (6 kg) *6 x Ruger 22 (3 kg) *2 x Walther TPH (3 kg) *12 x Glock 17 (3 kg) *9 x Glock 19 (3 kg) *4 x S&W 669 (3 kg) *6 x S&W Model 14 (3 kg) *2 x S&W Model 500 (4 kg) *3 x Remington Model 700 (7 kg) *3 x Remington Model 870 (9 kg) *2 x S&W 916 (7 kg) *3 x Browning BPS (8 kg) *20 x Box of 4.5 Pellets (1 kg) *50 x Box of .22 LR (1 kg) *50 x Box of 9mm (1 kg) *40 x Box of .38 Special (1 kg) *30 x Box of .500 S&W Magnum (1 kg) *30 x Box of .223 Remington (1 kg) *25 x Box of 12 Gauge (1 kg) Materials *50 x Metal Scrap (5 kg) *35 x Wood Scrap (2 kg) *40 x Cloth Scrap (0,5 kg) *60 x Wire (1 kg) *20 x Tarpaulin (8 kg) Tradeables *4 x Coffee Machine (10 kg) *18 x Coffee (1 kg) *12 x Computer (5 kg) *6 x Laptop (4 kg) *9 x Printer (10 kg) *6 x TV (8 kg) *62 x Book (1 kg) *12 x CD (0,5 kg) *20 x Map (0,5 kg) *25 x Cigarettes (0,1 kg) *10 x Cigar (0,1 kg) *4 x Watch (0,5 kg) *55 x Tires (5 kg) *10 x Olive Oil (1 kg) Misc. *100 x Pen (0,1 kg) *25 x Handsoap (0,5 kg) *30 x Shampoo (0,5 kg) *10 x Toothbrush (0,3 kg) *10 x Toothpaste (0,2 kg) Vehicles *3 x Scooter *6 x ATV *4 x BMW *8 x Pickup Truck *20 x Military Jeep *12 x Military Truck *8 x Military Tank *2 x Ambulance *1 x Police Car *2 x Tractor *3 x Lorry - Truck driver needed *5 x Trailer *4 x Bell 212 - Pilot needed *3 x Sikorsky S76 - Pilot needed *2 x Bell ARH-70 - Pilot needed History Category:Air Force Bases Category:Locations Category:Indian Springs